Embodiments of the present invention relate to streaming media, in particular, synchronizing differing video feeds for a common event or activity streamed from selected camera sources.
What is needed is a system and method for synchronizing differing camera feeds to generate time aligned content. As a result, the information contained in different camera feeds may be presented as-is to the consumer, with varying delays and resolutions.